James' Camp (Video Game)
This camp '''was made by James for Clementine and Alvin Jr. after Alvin Jr. is shot by Abel. Post-Apocalypse "Suffer The Children" After Alvin Jr. is shot by Abel, James encounters Clementine and saves them, he brings them into this camp. With the help of James, Clementine pulls out the shotgun shrapnel out of Alvin Jr. James walks away to the camp and starts the campfire. Clementine takes Alvin Jr. to the fire and James says that he didn't mean to endanger, Clem, as the walkers were sent to help. Clem is surprised to learn that he sent the walkers. James go's on to explain that he was apart of a group called The Whisperers, they've learned to live in herds, among walkers, move among them and sometimes, guide them. Clem asks why he's not apart of group anymore. He tells Clementine that the Whisperers attacked a series of communities and he didn't what to be apart of the carnage. A.J. tells Clem that he is hungry and James offers a apple. '''Take Apple: If Clem takes the apple she'll says thank you and split the apple with A.J. Refuse Apple: If Clem refuses the apple, James will keep it. After this Clementine will ask for James' name and he'll say it's been a while since he send it. James will take of his skin mask and tell Clementine that his name is James. Clem then asks why he saved them. James stands up and asks Clem about how much they know about the people that attacked them. Clem can say she hardly knows a thing about them, that she knows that they kidnap children, or say they deserve to die. James says that they'll attack again. James will explain that their community is at war with another community up north."It's why they take people, to make them fight, train them, use them." James says. James says that Clem would have joined their war and Clementine says that it's horrible. James says that's why he helped them. Just them they hear a walker approaching. Clem gets up to kill it but James offers to teach her to lure walkers away with a rock. Kill Walker: '''If Clem decides to ignore James and kill the walker anyway, she'll walk up to it and stab it in the side of it's head, killing it. James will look at the corpse as it falls to the ground, disappointed by Clementine's choice of killing the walker. They walk back to AJ and the Camp and James asks her if she has to kill any walker she sees.Clem says they threatened her, to witch James says only some tried to kill her, not the one she just killed. '''Lure Walker Away: '''If Clem decides to lure the walker away, she'll take the rock and throw it pass the walker and into the woods. The walker, hearing it, roams towards the sound and away from the campsite. James will pleased if Clementine does this. They walk back to AJ and the Camp as James thanks her. AJ says its safe and James says it was hard to send the walker to save them as he didn't what them to die. '''Let James Throw: If Clem makes no decision, James will throw the rock instead. Clementine then asks James if he just hangs around in the woods, saving random people. James explains that this is his first time alone ever. He says that he sees war everywhere, with walkers and people. James hoped it be better here. James, changing the subject, asks Clementine where shes from. Clem can tell the truth and say she's from Georgia, lie and say she's from Ericson's Boarding School, or say it doesn't matter anymore. Clem then asks where he's from and James will tell her that he's from Washington. Clem asks city or state and James says city. James tells her that he helped his dad with a food truck. Clem checks on Alvin Jr., he has a fever. James says that his wound will need proper cleaning and medicine. James asks if they have any medicine. Clem says that the boarding school has medicine, but go's on say that she thinks that they won't share it. James, realizing, asks if that's why those people attacked her, to get to the school. He says that they'll destroy whatever they find, bring more guns and people, and take everyone inside. Clem says that the school won't be able to fight them off. After a moment of silence, James says that AJ needs medicine and that he has to go back to the school or he'll die. Clem can say that she'll convince them to help AJ, warn the school, pleasing James, or Clementine can vow to take vengeance on Lilly and Abel, upsetting James. James says he'll hep get them back, past the walkers. He says they'll leave in a few more hours and Clem tells AJ to sleep those hours. James tells Clem to sleep as well saying he'll stay awake. Stay Awake: '''Clem can go against James' orders and chose to stay awake with him saying that she'll help guard the camp. James will say that it will be less lonely that way. '''Go to Sleep: Clem can chose to go to sleep on James' orders and before falling asleep will tell James "Good night.". James will say good night back to Clem. "Broken Toys" TBA Inhabitants Survivors * James (Formerly) * Clementine (Temporary) * Alvin Jr. (Temporary) Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations